SasuHina: Tenerte y No Tenerte
by SSxSasu
Summary: "En que momento te convertiste en parte de mí, que ahora solo con verte despiertas sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes, me siento tan atraída a ti que no me importaría ser yo ahora tu amante SASUKE".  Incluye  SasuSaku  y  NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**_SASUHINA_**

**_TENERTE Y NO TENERTE_**

**SASUKE**

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 23 años, segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha, mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha murió hace 5 años tenía cáncer terminal durante mucho tiempo aguanto el dolor pero fue demasiado así que inyecto una sobredosis de morfina con metadona y acabo con su sufrimiento.

Desde entonces me convertí en el principal heredero con el 33% de las empresas Uchiha mi abuelo Madara Uchiha es dueño del 67%, pero soy el principal porque al casarme me darán la mayor parte de las empresas y al morir el abuelo el resto pasara a mi nombre.

Pero esto no están simple, tengo que casarme con quien ellos decidan una chica de nuestra misma posición social, con contactos y un bueno nombre es la tradición familiar pero al enamorarme de alguien totalmente diferente a todas esas absurdas ideas me negué a esa estúpida tradición cuando tenía 18 años a lo cual mi familia me dio como límite 5 años más para casarme y claro varias opciones matrimoniales:

-Ino Yamanaka, Karin Orochimaru, Temari Sabaku, estas chicas cumplen con los requisitos exigidos por la familia, salí con ellas por un tiempo pero ninguna realmente me amaba eran egoístas, solo estaban conmigo por mí físico y mi apellido, la otra opción era Mei Terumi unos años mayor que yo y bastante rica, no niego que es muy hermosa pero casarme con alguien que quiere acostarse conmigo a los 4 minutos de conocerme y que solo en pensar en matrimonio la pone neurótica y violenta es una mala opción para mis planes y por ultimo Hinata Hyūgala opción favorita de mi abuelo ya que él es de sangre Uchiha-Hyūga mi bisabuela era pariente del padre de Hinata, ella es sumamente tímida, la he visto en algunos eventos sociales y ella es la única opción que me queda para poder estar con Sakura.

Madara y mis padres organizaron una cena entre las dos familias para que nos conociéramos y si es posible esa misma noche cerrar el trato, cuando nos dejaron solos le deje en claro que estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero que ella no es de mi mismo nivel social, que eso no me importa la quiero y ella me quiere a mí, si es la única manera de heredar todo el dinero de mi familia y estar con ella, es casándome contigo acepto.

**HINATA**

Soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 23 años, soy la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyūga tengo una hermana menor Hanabi(la favorita de mi padre) la cual es bastante lista y obediente pero por ser yo la mayor me corresponde heredar la mayor parte de las empresas y casarme con Sasuke Uchiha por eso estoy aquí en esta cena de gala para conocer a mi prometido y cerrar esta misma noche el trato como a decidió mi padre.

Ya había visto a Sasuke en algunas reuniones nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer amistad con él ya que siempre estaba rodeado por numerosas chicas, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar a solas con el debo admitir que es muy atractivo y muy directo en sus palabras lo cual me agrada y me da cierta confianza, cuando me dijo sobre sus sentimientos por esa chica a la que el ama, me sentí tan feliz y lo primero que le dije fue "acepto casarme contigo" yo también amo a alguien más, esto solo será una "Gran Mentira" tú y yo, la boda, si es la única manera de estar con él y no deshonrar a mi familia para que mi padre se sienta por fin orgulloso de mi entonces también yo acepto este trato.

**_Y así el trato fue cerrado, nuestras familias felices, la tradición no se rompería y el contrato millonario que las empresas firmarían. Nosotros todavía más felices porque podríamos conseguir todo lo que habíamos querido sin sacrificar nada, o por lo menos eso creíamos, " entonces que paso en que momento te convertiste en parte de mí, que ahora solo con verte despiertas sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes, me siento tan atraída a ti que no me importaría ser yo ahora tu amante SASUKE"._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SASUHINA**_

_**TENERTE Y NO TENERTE**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Me encontraba sola en mi casa(mejor dicho en una de las residencia de los Uchiha), un viernes por la noche, nada extraño desde que recuerdo siempre he estado "sola", pero esta vez sería algo diferente a las otra veces, después de tomar un baño en el jacuzzi, intentare tomarme toda la champaña(Dom Perignon) que me regalaron en mi "gran boda", alguien tenía que aprovecharla y solo sería "yo" ya que _"mi marido"_ solo ha venido muy pocas veces en las tardes cuando no estoy(eso me ha dicho la ama de llaves).

Hace 6 meses que nos casamos, pero somos un matrimonio muy libre, no tenía que preocuparme por él, sabía muy bien con quién y donde estaba viviendo, en un su departamento de soltero con ella "su pelirrosa" su amante.

Después de tomar mi relajante baño, me deje el cabello suelto y me puse una bata corta ajustada al cuerpo, estaba sola no? Podría estar desnuda y no habría ningún problema.

Baje al estudio y encendí la chimenea y me serví mi copa mientras contemplaba el fuego los minutos fueron esfumando y la botellas también, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando el ruido de la puerta me despertó y lo volví a ver era el "mi marido, Sasuke" lo primero que pude notar fue su gran atractivo y que venía algo molesto, de pronto me miro con sus impresionantes ojos negros ónix y el mundo se quedó en silencio por ese instante.

.

.

El primero en hablar fue él:

-Buenas noches Hinata, debí avisar que venía , si estas con alguien no hay problema solo tomo mi smoking y me retiro no tardare mucho.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de salir de esa habitación, cuando Hinata salió de su impresión.

-¡!Espe… Espe…Espera Sasuke¡ estoy sola no hay nadie en la casa así que puedas estar el tiempo que quieras, mencionaste un smoking, porque lo necesitas?...

Sasuke regreso, se sirvió algo de champaña en una copa de cristal y de sentó a lado de Hinata la cual se sonrojo un poco y apenada tomo algunos cojines del sofá para cubrirse la piernas, lo cual Sasuke noto al instante provocándole una pequeña risa.

-Para la cena en la mansión Uchiha, celebramos el trato con la compañía "akatsuki", donde no solo Irán los Uchiha y los Hyuga también otros socios importantes, no lo sabias? Creí que te vería en la fiesta.

-Si estaba enterada mi padre me informo, solo que no me acordaba, pero felicidades por conseguir el contrato, todos tenían razón en confiarte la presidencia lo has hecho muy bien desde que tomaste el control.

-Si lo sé, todos me dices eso, pero no intentes justificarte, no estas al tanto de los temas de la empresa, eso está mal, también es tu empresa debes de estar enterada de todo lo que pasa, ahora yo me encargare de informarte y también de explicarte las dudas que tengas sobre el manejo de la misma.

-Gracias, pero no quiero causarte molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después que aceptaste el trato de este _"matrimonio falso"._

_-Lo aceptamos "Sasuke", _lo aceptamos los dos.

.

.

Y con estas palabras Hinata termino de tomarse lo que quedaba de la botella.

-¿Porque estás aquí sola, un viernes porque no sales?.

-Bueno, no tengo muchas amigas y naruto está fuera de la ciudad.

-Naruto?

-Es, mi novio.

-Es de quien me hablaste hace meses, ¿porque no te fuiste con él?.

-Porque el no quiso, dijo que necesitaba trabajar con su primo Nagato y regresaría cuando se acercará la fecha de mi divorcio.

Sasuke se pudo de pie y tomo más champagne, miro a Hinata y le dijo: Es decir en 6 meses más. Después se quitó el saco y la corbata, lo cual Hinata noto y se volvió a sonrojar.

.

.

Después de unos minutos Hinata fue la primero en volver a hablar, ¿Y tú Sasuke como vas con esa chica?

-Se llama Sakura Haruno.

-Lo siento no quise incomodarte, yo solo…

-No hay problema es lo justo yo te pregunte sobre tú vida personal ahora me toca a mí contarte sobre ella.

-Como te dije, ella no nació en una familia con dinero y prestigiosa(como tú o como yo) pero siempre soñó con algo mejor y no descanso hasta conseguirlo, en este momento está en un congreso de médicos en su especialidad de neurocirugía .

-Con razón la quieres tanto, es una especialidad difícil, no debió haber sido fácil lograrlo sin tener recursos.

- Exacto, venció sus inseguridades, aguanto humillaciones sobre todo en la universidad como alumna becada entro no solo porque es la mejor también por seguirme sin importarle que ya la había terminado, pero su amor por mí lo soporto todo, será eso a lo que llaman "amor a primera vista", solo sé que desde ese día ya no pude sacarla de mi mente y se volvió como una droga para mi sobre todo desde que la hice mía, ella solo seria para mí.

Esas palabras le dolieron un poco a Hinata lo cual ella no entendía el porque, se sentía "algo molesta" con Sasuke y Sakura.

-Y tú Hinata, cuál es tu historia con Naruto?…..

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA…..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Capitulo anterior:

Esas palabras le dolieron un poco a Hinata lo cual ella no entendía el porqué, se sentía "algo molesta" con Sasuke y Sakura.

-Y tú Hinata, cuál es tu historia con Naruto?…..

.

.

-Yo lo quiero mucho, desde que era niña, soy su más grande admiradora siempre quise ser hiperactiva, alegre, extrovertida, valiente como él.

-Es decir, ser más "libre y sin presiones".

-Así es Sasuke.

-Déjame adivinar, su relación es "algo" complicada y él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestro "arreglo matrimonial".

-Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-No es difícil saberlo, no permitió que te fueras con él, tampoco vino a visitarte con frecuencia al igual que tampoco salieron muy seguido y …

-!Me estas vigilando, yo no soy de tu propiedad, eso no era parte del trato Sasuke Uchiha¡.(dijo la pelinegra bastante enojada).

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse por lo último que dijo "su esposa".

-¿Qué se supone que es lo gracioso?

-No es obvio, "Tú" jajajajajajajaja ya veo que no soy el único que es paranoico aquí jajajajajaja

.

.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras, ella no se alteraba ni levantaba la voz de esa manera, será que el alcohol estaba provocando ese cambio de humor.

-Yo lo siento mucho Sasuke, creo que tome demasiado te pido que me discul…

Pero antes de que terminara la frase Sasuke puso unos de su dedos en la boca de Hinata.

-La ama de llaves habla demasiado, le encanta informarme de todo lo que pasa en esta casa, sin que yo se lo pida.

Hinata se sentía tan apenada que se quedó en shock, pero al escuchar de nuevo a Sasuke salió de su trance.

-Y también por otra razón.

-¿Cuál?

-Olvídalo, no tengo porque meterme en "tu relación con el tal Naruto".

-¡Dime Sasuke!, dime…

-"Tú lo amas más a él, que el a ti y vives esperando que algún día te corresponda".

En ese momento Hinata sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en pedazos sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Solo su papá le hablaba tan fríamente y con esa seguridad, lo cual muy en el fondo aborrecía esa actitud de su padre hacia ella.

-Y para variar, tampoco no me equivoque.

.

.

.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado lejos, que le importaba la vida amorosa de Hinata si en 6 meses se terminaría el trato, era injusto que se cobrara con ella los problemas que tenía con Sakura. Se tomó lo que quedaba en la copa y se levantó del cómodo sofá.

-Mejor me voy, mañana envió a alguien por mi ropa, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya has bebido demasiado.

Pero Hinata, se levantó y tomo la mano del pelinegro evitando que saliera de la habitación.

-Al igual que tú y no te comportes como mi padre, Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo que provoco que Sasuke se sorprendiera y volteara a verla.

- ¿Es muy estricto contigo, verdad? no es mi culpa que no puedas superar tus traumas.

-Tal vez, pero supongo que igual que los tuyos Sasuke.

-Otra cosa que tenemos en común _"Hinata"._

_._

_._

La pelinegra no lo pudo soportar más y se lanzó sobre los labios del Uchiha, sentía que algo se quemaba en su interior y comenzó a desvestirse, quedando totalmente desnuda, lo único que quería era apagar esa excitación y olvidarse de todo, solo quería sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Sasuke empezó acariciar la espalda desnuda de Hinata, mientras ella le ayudaba quitarle la ropa.

Ella quería tocarlo, pero Sasuke se lo impidió, sujetando sus dos muñecas, la pelinegra empezó a sentir como la lengua del pelinegro recorría su cuello, las mejillas de la pelinegra se tornaban de una tonalidad roja carmesi a causa de las caricias del penegro, que comenzó a masajearle los pechos

-"Ahhh Sasuke"-gemia ella.

Hinata le quito la camisa y termino de ayudarle con sus pantalones, Sasuke la tomo de la citura y la recosto en la alfombra.

.

.

.

- Por favor Sasuke continua no pares...

Sasuke miro sus ojos sabia que esto estaba mal pero el alcohol, la ternura de la pelinegra, su hermosa piel, el calor de la chimenea y el recentimiento que sentia por la pelirosa en este momento, lo estaban volviendo loco.

- Sasuke continua no pares, no pares...

Una vez más Sasuke tomo el control, bajo hasta su abdomen besando cada parte de su cuerpo...La pelinegra grito cuando sintió los dedos del Uchiha calando dentro de su intimidad, él es espero un momento y le susurro "¿segura, quieres que continúe?.

-Si estoy segura, nunca antes me había sentido así.

El pelinegro volvió a meter sus dedos provocando gemidos en la pelinegra, pero si Hinata le gustaba lo que estaba pasando lo que paso a continuación le gusto mucho más...

.

.

.

Cuando el pelinegro introdujo su lengua en su zona intima lo cual volvió provocar gemido pero esta vez más fuerte.

-Ahhh ahhh Saaaasuke…

Su lengua comenzó a moverse circularmente dentro de ella...lamia su clitoris.

.

.

.

Sasuke abrió las piernas de Hinata y se arrodillo para sumergirse en mi intimidad virgen, con la punta de su mienbro comenzo a acariciar el clítoris de arriba abajo su miembro la estaba lubricado, haciendo que la pelinegra sintiera más y más deseos por él.  
>Entro con suavidad en ella, un poco cada vez más y más entrando hasta el fondo de ella que no dejaba de gritar, los gemidos no dejaban de salir cada vez más fuertes, definitivamente él la estaba volviendo loca.<p>

Los minutos pasaban junto con los gritos en la habitacion hasta que por fin una estocada más y con Hinata abrazando la espalda de Sasuke, sintiendo el primer el orgasmo de su vida, mientras que él termino derramando su escencia en ella.

.

.

.

.

_._

_**... CONTINUARA ...**_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.  
><strong>_**

**_**.. CONTINUACION ...**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era medio día, Hinata todavía se encontraba dormida estaba _"sola"_ pero ella aún no sabía si seguía soñando o si se había despertado ya, continuamente las palabras:

_"¿segura, quieres que continúe?, Si estoy segura, nunca antes me había sentido así"._

Todas esas sensaciones que vivió unas horas antes con el pelinegro, no dejaban de volver a su mente asi como a su cuerpo una otra y otra vez.

De pronto despertó asustada, sudando, con las respiración muy agitada, se sentía extraña, cansada y muy confundida. Comenzó a respirar profundamente tenia que tranquilizarse.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron por fin pudo serenarse y reconoció su habitación, pero como había llegado ahí la respuesta era fácil él la había dejado aquí.

La voz de la chica de servicio la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Señora Hinata quiere que le prepare su baño.

-Si, Gracias.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, minutos después entro al jacuzzi y comenzó a relajarse no quería pensar en nada pero los recuerdos volvían a llegar:

- _Ahhh ahhh Saaaasuke, por favor Sasuke continua no pares.._.

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo porque había pasado esto no lo entendía, si ella amaba a Naruto, pero lo había engañado, él se fue para superarse y ella perdía la virginidad con otro, que aunque ese era su "marido" pero solo lo seria por unos mese más nuca se había sentido tan confundida en su vida, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que Hinata había perdido su virginidad con su "esposo", Sasuke no había vuelto a su casa enviaba a su chofer por cosas personales pero ahora también le dejaba una correspondencia especial para Hinata_ "me encargare de informarte, de los temas de la empresa",_ la pelinegra no pudo evitar ponerse triste debía admitirlo quería ver a Sasuke.

Toc, toc, toc….

-Señora Hinata la buscan.

-¿Quien me busca?

-Es su padre señora.

Hinata se vistio lo más rapido que pudo, se puso un vestido largo de color cafe(a su padre le gustaba los colores oscuros). Y se agarró el cabello.

Le parecía extraño que el en persona viniera a verla, lo normal es que la llamara o ella fuera personalmente a verlo.

.

.

Cuando llego a la sala Hiashi Hyūga, estaba sentado con un vaso de wiski

Buenos días padre.

-¿Pasa algo padre, mi hermana esta bien?

-Todavía no estas embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no eres una niña, sabes a lo me refiero.

-No, yo no quiero hijos en este momento, aparte en unos meses Sasuke y yo….

-Entonces es por eso que no te has embarazado también te quieres divorciar del Uchiha.

-Así es, quiero mi libertad para poder hacer cambios en mi vida.

-Eso me temía que fueras una conformista, la juventud de ahora no respeta algo tan sagrado como el matrimonio y los negocios.

-Aun tienes a mi hermana la perfecta, de seguro ella te servirá más que yo.

Lo siguiente que sintió Hinata fue una gran bofetada.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a la imposiciones de su padre, pero por primera vez le había respondido lo cual le hacia sentir bien, había valido la pena recibir ese golpe.

-Mañana a las 7:00 pm pasare por ti tenemos una cena familiar con los Uchiha, así que ve a que te arreglen, supongo que por lo menos podrás lucir de una manera adecuada.

Después de esto Hiashi Hyūga, salió de la residencia Uchiha sin mirar a su hija.

La pelinegra se sentó en la sala si ella salía embarazada el trato con los Uchihas sufriría modificaciones, tendrían que seguir casados. Pero ella no quería eso ¿o si? .

.

.

.

Hinata había tomado la decisión de ver al pelinegro no sabia exactamente que es lo que quería pero tenia que verlo ya estaba cansada que los demás tomaran las decisiones por ella… Necesito verte Sasuke era en lo único que podía pensar…

-Ya llegamos señora.

-Gracias.

La pelinegra había llegado a las empresas _"Uchihas Corp",_ esta era la segunda vez que venia la primera fue junto con su padre y su primo Neji pero ya hacia mucho tiempo de esa visita, ahora venia sola como la señora Uchiha, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los empleados ya sabían que su jefe era casado con una Hyūga, pero la mayoría no habían visto en persona a Hinata.

.

.

La pelinegra ya se encontraba a fuera de la oficina de su _"marido"_ pero no podía moverse tenia que admitirlo se sentía petrificada, él había autorizado que pasara hasta su oficina, pero se sentía como una niña pequeña con mucho miedo.

-Vamos Hinata ya estas aquí, no te puedes echar para atrás, tú puedes…

.

.

La pelinegra no dejaba de decirse esas palabras una y otra vez. Hasta que por fin giro la perilla de la puerta, lo primero que noto fue una oficina muy grande, de color azul marino con negro, unos muebles muy elegantes italianos, iluminada por unos candelabros de cristal finamente cortados, con una grande pantalla de t.v, en el fondo el imponente escritorio presidencial de Sasuke con su traje ejecutivo "Armani", el cual estaba sentado mirando la ciudad detrás del cristal.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno se digiera ninguna palabra. Hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

.

.

-Sasuke, yo quería decirte lo de la otra noche…

-No te preocupes no se va a dar cuenta que ya no eres _"Virgen"._

- Como sabes que Naruto y yo…

-Aunque estaba algo tomado eso no significa que no me diera cuenta cuando entre en ti Hinata y si te digo que no te preocupes por tú futuro marido es porque si en todos estos años nunca te hizo suya entonces es un verdadero idiota con muy poca experiencia.

.

.

Estas palabras lastimaron a la pelinegra, pero que esperaba del Uchiha, porque había venido a su oficina, que podia esperar, si lo de ellos solo había sido un error de una noche.

-Naruto es un caballero, así que _"Nunca le Vuelvas a Insultar" ¡NUNCA!_

_._

_._

Con estas palabras la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento para irse de ese lugar y no volver jamás pero antes de cruzar la puerta Sasuke la jalo hacia él.

-No viniste a mi oficina a decirme eso, no has dejado de pensar en esa noche verdad Hinata.

-Suéltame, suéltame, déjame ir…

De pronto comenzaron a tocar la puerta, el pelinegro soltó a Hinata y abrió .

- Neji Hyūga y su linda asistente Tenten, pasen tomen asiento, tú también Hinata deberías quedarte hablaremos de asuntos de la empresa.

-Gracias señor Uchiha, (Tenten no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco).

.

.

A Neji, el cual se molesto un poco con el cinismo del Uchiha, pero su sorpresa fue más al encontrar a su prima en ese lugar.

-Claro que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo Uchiha solo vine a entregarte la nueva propuesta, ¿Hinata que haces aquí?.

La pelinegra se acercó a su primo para saludarlo.

.

.

-Hola Neji me da gusto verte, tú debes de ser Tenten.

-Mucho gusto señora Hinata

-El gusto es mio me han dicho que eres una excelente asistente.

-¿Hinata te vienes conmigo? hace tiempo que no conversamos.

-Ve con tú primo Hinata cuéntale que ya estas más al corriente de la empresa ahora que me ocupo de enviarte los reportes que el nunca te envió.

.

.

A Neji le fastidiaron los ataques del Uchiha si había alguien a quien no soportaba era a él. Pero antes de que este respondiera la pelinegra intervino.

-Ya me iba Neji ya hable lo que tenia que hablar con mi _"marido"._

-Entonces nos veremos mañana en la cena familiar.

.

.

Después de estas palabras Sasuke se acercó a Hinata y le dio un beso que ella no esperaba, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los espectadores de ese lugar.

-Te enviare un vestido que estoy seguro que te gustara mucho nos veremos después Hinata.

-Los Hyūga salieron muy callados pensativos de la empresa, la única que estaba alegre era Tenten .

-Me dio gusto en verte Neji, adiós Tenten

-¿Hinata todo esta bien?

-Nos vemos mañana primo.

.

.

.

Después de estas palabras la pelinegra se subió al auto donde el chofer la esperaba, pero lo segundo que hizo fue tocarse los labios odiaba admitirlo pero ese beso le había gustado mucho, si otras personas no hubieran estado ahí le habría correspondido y hasta más cosas habrían pasado.

.

.

Llego a la casa Uchiha pero cuando se dirigía a subir las escaleras la ama de llaves la detuvo.

-Perdón señora alguien la espera.

Lo ultimo que Hinata quería es ver a alguien más por hoy ya habían sido muchas sorpresas en este día.

.

.

- Que irónico en todo este tiempo me e encontrado sola y hoy no dejo de recibir sorpresas.

-Perdón señora, ¿dijo algo?

-¿Quien me busca ahora?

Pero antes que la ama de llaves pudiera responder una tercera voz se comenzó a escuchar.

.

.

-Hola, tú eres hinata hyuga o prefieres de que te diga de Uchiha, vine porque quiero hablar contigo, soy Sakura Haruno, supongo que ya sabes quién soy?.

-Déjanos a solas por favor.

-Si señora compermiso

-Mucho gusto Hinata, llevo tiempo queriéndote conocer, ¿y tu?...

.

.

.

.


End file.
